Shadow Wars
by TheBraveDogBone
Summary: : Everyone has a normal life, or as normal as they possibly could be, but five teens know that their lives will never be normal again. After finding out that they're decedents of super powered warriors, they must unit together as one, and protect their world from anything that crosses from the shadows and tries to destroy it. Mainly: Sebtana, Quinn/Sam. Slightly Klaine


_**AN: I don't really know where this story came from. AT first I was thinking of doing a Glee Power rangers thing, but suddenly I got the idea for this story and couldn't help but work this out. It sounds like a really good idea, but I don't know if you guys will like it or not. So, please tell me what you think when it's done.**_

_**Summary: Everyone has a normal life, or as normal as they possibly could be, but five teens know that their lives will never be normal again. After finding out that they're decedents of super powered warriors, they must unit together as one, and protect their world from anything that crosses from the shadows and tries to destroy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my idea, but I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**_

_Chapter one_

Blaine Anderson sighed, walking into the choir room, taking his seat. Oh how much he wished he could just skip practice and go home and sleep, but he knew he couldn't do that. Sectionals were only a few weeks away and if he missed practice without a good excuse, Rachel would kill him. Maybe he should've of stayed up so late talking to Sebastian last night.

_Speaking of Sebastian, I would if he's as tired as I am right now. _Blaine thought to himself, but he was soon interrupted by his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump and look to see who it was. When he looked up, he spotted his best friend, Sam.

"Didn't mean to scare you, man." Sam told him.

"No, you're fine, Sam. I was just thinking." He replied, which caused Sam to nod.

The two friends looked toward the front of the room, where Mr. Schuester was writing something down on the board. Once he was done, he moved out of the way, and on the board in big letters was: DUETS.

"Alright guys, this week we're doing duets. I'm going to be assigning partners to you this time." Mr. Schuester begun to explain. "The person to your left will be your partner. So, Blaine and Sam are partners, Rachel and Finn, Santana and Quinn, Arti and Brittany, Mike and Tina, and so on."

"Mr. Schuester, I know that its beneficial for us all to show off our skills, but we're so close to sectionals. Don't you think it would be a better idea to practice instead of doing this assignment?" Rachel questioned.

"Rachel, I know that we're close to sectionals, as you've reminded us all of this week, I think it's a good idea for some friendly competition. I'm sure that some of you guys are tired of the constant practice we've been doing, so I decided to give you all a break." He explained. "You all have this whole week to practice the song you're going to be doing, we start these next week."

With that said, everyone got with the partner they were assigned with and begun to talk about their project.

"I have no song ideas." Blain said, sighing as he flopped back on his bed. He and Sam were currently sitting in Blaine's bedroom trying to figure out what song they were going to do for the duet thing, but they weren't very successful at the moment. "Any ideas?" He glanced over at Sam.

The taller blond shook his head, spinning around to face the other. He was currently sitting in Blaine's computer desk chair. "Not a single one. You know anyone that we could call and get an idea from?" He questioned.

Thinking for a moment, a name came to the boys mind. "I've got someone." He said, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing his cellphone. He dialed a number and pressed send, waiting for the other to answer.

"_What?_" The annoyed voice of Sebastian Smythe appeared on the other end of the phone line.

"Nice to talk to you too." Blaine laughed, which made Sam raise a brow.

"_Sorry, Blaine, I didn't know it was you._"

"Don't you have caller ID?"

"_I didn't use it, obviously._" Sebastian replied.

"I didn't notice, I just assumed that was how you always answered your phone." Blaine replied, sarcastically, causing the other to laugh. "I need to ask you a favor."

"_Sure._" He said, raising a brow, even if the other couldn't see.

"Sam and I are doing a duet in Glee, and we're having some trouble coming up with a song idea. You have any?" He asked.

"_Have you guys considered 'Over my Head' by The Fray?" _

"That's not a bad idea, thanks Seb."

"_Don't mention it. Now if you don't mind, I really need to go." _With that he hung up the phone before Blaine got a chance to reply.

"Did you get a song?" Sam asked, raising a brow.

"Yep." Blaine nodded. "I hope you know 'Over my head'."

"The Fray?"

"That's the one."

"Good choice."

Blaine nodded again. "It is a good song."

The two spent the next couple of hours going over the song. They took some breaks in between to eat and watch some TV every now and then, but spent most of the time practicing. It was around eight o'clock when Sam said that he had to be going.

Sebastian sighed, as he entered what looked like an old base made completely out of wood. Pulling a chair out from the table in the middle of the room, he sat down looking around. "Feu, are you here?" He called out, as he did a flash of white light appeared and then disappeared leaving behind a blond hair woman.

"Yes, Sebastian, is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Their getting stronger." He looked up toward her. "I don't know how much longer I can this alone."

Feu sighed, nodding her head as she walked toward a podium that held a brown leather book. "I knew this was going to come at some point or another." She opened the book. "There are four others that have the power to help you defeat the supernatural." She whispered something to the book before looking at the teenager. "I have sent them all a letter to tell them to meet you in the clearing near here, once they have arrived, I want you to bring them here."

"I can do that." He nodded.

"I don't have any doubt that you can't." She smiled.

The next day at school, Blaine opened his locker only to find something falling out of it. Raising his eyebrow, he bent down and picked up the note, opening it after he did.

_Blaine Anderson,_

_Meet in the clearing in the woods at six o'clock tonight. Do not tell anyone else about this unless they have a letter like your own. Come alone._

_-RW_

RW? Who the heck was RW? More importantly why would someone want him to meet them in the middle of the woods? Maybe it was Sebastian pulling a joke on him. He decided that he would go and if he found out it was the taller teen, he could kick his ass. As Blaine continued to put his stuff into his locker, he heard someone stop next to him.

"Hey man, did you get a letter from someone called RW?" Sam asked him.

Hearing the question, Blaine's head snapped in Sam's direction. It felt good to know he wasn't the only one that had gotten the letter. "Yeah I did." He held up his own letter. "What do you think it's about?"

"I don't have any idea." The blond replied.

"I guess I'll see you at the clearing then."

"You're not seriously thinking of going are you?" He raised a brow.

"Actually I am, it's probably just Sebastian trying to pull a prank and if it is, I'm going to hurt him." Blaine replied simply, closing his locker and walking down the hallway.

Santana Lopez sighed as she pulled her locker door opened, a white slip of paper was lying down on his French textbook. She raised a brow as she picked it up and opened it.

_Santana Lopez,_

_Meet in the clearing in the woods at six o'clock tonight. Do not tell anyone else about this unless they have a letter like your own. Come alone._

_-RW_

"Who the fuck is RW?" She asked louder than she meant to. She glanced around, noticing that she was the only one in the hallway at the moment, except for Trouty Mouth and the Hobbit, who were walking down the hallway her way.

She then started to wonder if they got a letter too, she'll just have to figure it out tonight.

At six o'clock that night, Blaine and Sam had shown up at the clearing at about the same time, Sam was a couple of seconds earlier than the other was.

"You think anyone else got the letter?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, so you two did get a letter?" A voice said from behind them.

Both boys turned around and faced Santana, who was holding her white paper in the air. "God, Santana." Blaine sighed.

"Sorry to scare you boys." She laughed.

The three waited for a few moments, until they heard someone approaching them.

"So, you guys are also here." Quinn Fabray said as she walked toward the three. "Anyone got an idea to as why we're here?"

"No idea." Santana replied.

"Maybe we should just leave." Blaine suggested, the others nodded.

As the four of them begun to start walking away, they heard a branch snap from behind them and they all turned around to see what it was. They all looked shocked at the moment when they realized who it was.

"What are you doing here, Twink?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the taller boy.

Sebastian laughed. "If you guys want to know why you're here, I suggested you stick around." He replied, not bothering to answer the Latino's question. "And follow me." He motioned for them to follow him, as he turned around and headed in a different direction.

The others exchanged glances before nodding and following the Warbler into the woods. As they did, they noticed him stop at what looked like two trees combined.

"What's going on, Seb?" Blaine asked his friend.

The teen knocked on the tree and then an opening appeared in the middle of it. "You'll find out in good time, Killer." He replied, walking into the tree, followed by the others.

"I don't like this one bit." Quinn said.

"Feu, they're here." Sebastian called out when they walked in.

A white light appeared and Feu stood there. "I was afraid that you were going to miss them." She told him, as she walked toward them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Feu, I was the one who called you four here."

"Why?" Santana asked.

The older woman sighed, walking toward the leather book. "It's a long story, but I will try and make it shorter for you. It all started with something called the Shadow Wars. The Shadow Wars are centuries old. They all happened after a Woman stole the heart of the man a Witch loved, because of that the witch gathered an army and was determine to make the mortals pay for what that woman had done. Not only did the supernatural lose the battle, the witch caused a war in the shadow field, the dimension between ours and theirs, the supernatural are determined to destroy it and bring the war back to our world.

The first shadow war was a failure because five brave human warriors took it upon themselves to go to the dimension and defeat the supernatural army, they were successful in their mission. Now, the creatures are determined to destroy the field and come back to our world and destroy us."

"And that's where we come in, the descendants of these great warriors, are the only thing that can possibly stop the war that is ragging before the field can be destroyed. Our job is to stop the supernatural creatures that come into our world, it isn't really as bad as it sounds." Sebastian finished off.

"How can we even do that?!" Santana asked. "We're human! We don't have any powers!"

"That's where you're wrong." The taller male replied.

"You all have superhuman abilities that will allow you to fight these creatures and hopefully not get killed while doing it. Sebastian has been at this for quit sometime now and has yet to be killed." Feu replied.

"How do you know so much about this?" Blaine questioned.

"I am the red witch, my name is French for Fire, I'm one of the few good supernatural creatures that are still around. Most of them had been killed, if not for you ancestors I would not be here." She answered. "I made a promise to them before they were killed that I would find the next generation of warriors and train them to use their powers to fight the evil."

"What do you guys say?" Sebastian asked.

They looked at each other before they all nodded in agreement.

"We're in." Sam said.

"Good." Feu said, just as the sound of an alarm went off throughout the tree.

"What is that?" Quinn asked.

"Our alarm that warns us when a creature has passed through a portal into our world." Sebastian answered. "Are you guys ready for your first mission?"

They all nodded.

"Be careful." Feu told them.

_**AN: This chapter is a two part thing so I'm going to stop it right here. The next chapter will be the fight against the creature. The wooden base came from Mystic Force, for anyone that was wondering why it sounded so familiar. Later on in the story you will learn how Sebastian was found by Feu, I have that planed out already.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
